


How to Save the Universe

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Unpopular Pairings, For Those Who Dare [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Crack?, Humor, I haven't written in fucking ages, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, One Night Stand, crack ship, drunk Lux, oops i broke reality, slight pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: The fate of the entire galaxy is flipped on its head when a certain little representative accidentally seduces none other than the infamous Anakin Skywalker. Oops... (Otherwise known as the four easy steps needed to save the universe from Skywalker-Stupidity syndrome)





	1. STEP 1 - GET DRUNK AND HAVE A ONE NIGHT STAND

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere between the last Clone Wars episode involving Anakin and a few months before Revenge of the Sith. I have decided to put Anakin’s personality somewhere between responsible Clone Wars Anakin and immature movie Anakin. Lux is of course an awkward klutz as always. It’s all a little low key dramatic ‘cause Lux is a low key drama queen.

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/173981218640/aesthetic-for-my-fic-how-to-save-the-universe>

 

* * *

 

 

A thin beam of late morning light streamed in through the one, askew blind of the Coruscant bedroom. With a slow intake of breath Onderon representative Lux Bonteri clenched his eyes shut and tried to ignore it in his half-sleep daze, rebelliously turning his body on its front and shoving his face into the pillow. His arms hid under his body for warmth, the boy groaning quietly as the aching muscles protested. His entire body seemed to feel the same way, head pounding in accord.

The bitter taste of last night's alcohol left him thirsty, and was probably the reason he had drooled all over his pillow. Why had he drank again? He couldn't recall. His mind was foggy, and the harder he fought to remember the harder it hurt. A few vague memories seemed to surface, all moments before drinks had been passed out. It had been a senator gathering, which, though a representative, he had been invited to as he would soon be one, right after the alliance between Onderon and the Republic had been finalized. Force, he hoped he hadn't made an idiot of himself. It was the worst not being able to recall, having to wait until he crossed paths with someone like Padmé and ask if he'd done something stupid, like wear the fruit-bowl or give someone a lap dance. Force, let it not have been Orn Free Taa!

Lux's eyes flashed open against his pillow as the bed moved ever so slightly, the sheets sliding over his body. His form went lax with exhaustion as he let out a quiet groan. Shab, not again. Force, let it not be something with tentacles! Not after last time.

He slowly lifted his head and confirmed that this was indeed his room, at least, so there would be no agonizing walk of shame. The pain in his ass agreed that walking would indeed be torture, and whomever he currently shared his bed with was indeed male. Probably. Most likely. If they weren’t it would certainly be a first.

Dreading visual confirmation of the truth he slowly turned his head towards the other, minimizing his movements lest he wake them and make this even more awkward. A bare, broad and nicely tanned back greeted him, decorated with pale scars. No tentacles, thank Force, but lord of the Universe calm his poor teenage libido. Those muscles! He'd be surprised if he didn't come out black and blue below the waist.

The other's mussed brond hair almost reached his shoulders, a light wave to the familiar, soft looking locks. Lux bit his bottom lip. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Force let it not be who he thought it was! Lip still trapped between his teeth he slowly made his way closer, freezing every time he made the bed shiver or the other made an audible breath. Uncoordinated and terrified the other would awake and see him creepily looming over him he snuck a look at his face, forced to wince.

One look and his fears were confirmed. There was no denying that familiar jawline or the scar running down beside his right eye. Lux swore internally at the nebula of hickeys he appeared to have suckled all over the Jedi's neck. Well then. He definitely wasn't a Separatist anymore. If there was some kind of conversion ceremony he was pretty sure the proof of it was currently leaking out of him.

Dear omniscient entities, Ahsoka was going to kill him! And Padme... Woops.

Stealthy as he could, which amounted to the grace of a shaak, the adolescent attempted to sneak away. At least if he could get to the shower the other might wake up and leave before he got out, and they could pretend last night never happened.

Slowly he crawled off the bed without a sound. Impressed with his own ninja like skills he slid his second leg from the mattress silently. The moment his heel became caught in the twisted sheets, in his soul, he knew it was the end. Even before he yelped in panic the contact with the floor had been foretold in the stars.

At the short, high pitched cry Anakin shot up, confusion hitting him like a train. A dull thud and groan made his head snap to the left.

Lux lay naked on the floor, wincing as he rubbed his hip. The inside of his thin thighs were glazed, pale body dotted with darkening marks from the night before. The moment he saw the other looking down at him he turned a bright scarlet, quickly grabbing the sheets to cover himself.

Realizing the situation the young Jedi suddenly bolted up off the bed, swearing colourfully in Huttese. Ears burning Lux hurriedly looked down at the ground, certain the image of the other’s impressive flaccid cock would be burned so deep into his mind it would be the last thing to resurface before he passed over to the other side.

Anakin hurried about like a headless Gungan, grabbing his clothes from all over the floor and completely avoiding the other. He didn't even wipe up the mess still covering his member before shoving on his underwear. Still looking away Lux spotted one of the other's socks and his lightsabre under the bed. He managed to reach them, finding the weapon's wide handle covered in slick, making it slip out of his grasp. Well, that had been somewhere it shouldn't have.

Blushing he awkwardly offered them up to the other, having to cough quietly for his attention. There was a moment of complete still were Anakin looked down at the boy sitting on the floor, the brunette's eyes still coyly turned away.

He took a slow step closer and went to take the items, but Lux suddenly flinched back, eyes wide and fixed on his right robotic arm. The Jedi pulled back in response, subconsciously clenching the metallic limb.

"N-No sorry, I didn't- I-I thought, I-I just didn't expect that!" The teen explained, looking guilty. "S-sorry..." He mumbled quietly, looking at the floor shamefully as he held out the items again. Great, have sex with the hot celibate guy then insult his disability. He totally didn't feel like an absolute ass.

Still seeming unsure, standing half undressed and feeling rather exposed, the older slowly took both objects, using his human hand this time. He mumbled something which resembled a thank you, and Lux nodded, cheeks still pink.

Though he didn't look up from the ground he could feel as the other seemed to struggle not to look towards him as he finished dressing. He played with the sheets corner nervously as he caught the Jedi eyeing him once, twice, and again. Each time the brond would immediately look away and continue to shove on his clothes. Lux couldn't tell if he was attracted, curious, or angry.

Fully clothed he still looked like an absolute mess, hair a hopeless catastrophe. Anakin coughed awkwardly to clear his throat and Lux held the sheets tighter.

"Umm, I should probably..." He gestured to the door and Lux nodded. Anakin nodded too, seeming unsure where to look before he quickly left the room.

The second the door slid shut Lux's head fell into his hand. Surely, he had just broken some kind of law? He was lucky if he didn't get castrated for this, as Onderon law held as punishment for homosexuals.

Pushing such thoughts aside he attempted to stand, hissing loudly as a sharp pain shot from inside his ass to half way up his spine. Yep, his ass was torn, and walking was out of the question for at least three hours. Perfect.

The door suddenly slid back open and Anakin marched in, looking uncomfortable but determined. Evidently he'd heard him. Flustered he quickly knelt beside the teen, looking away as he gently put one arm around the smaller's waist and the Onderonian’s arm on his shoulder. Lux cringed silently as he was gently helped up on his shaky legs. He felt like a newborn calf as Anakin helped him onto the bed.

"Thanks..." The brunette mumbled with an embarrassed pink hue to the tips of his ears. Anakin nodded silently, before quickly leaving. Again.

With a quiet groan the representative flopped face-first into the pillows, letting out an exasperated fake sob in frustration at being bedridden.

At the sound of the front door sliding shut, announcing the Jedi's leave, his eyes flashed open as realization hit him.

Shab! They didn’t use a condom!


	2. STEP 2 - GET THE WRONG PERSON PREGNANT

Anakin stood growing increasingly irritated as he waited outside the Kaminoan senator's office. He'd been avoiding the Senate, mainly to avoid bumping into Padmé, but the council had ordered that it be he and Obi-Wan to go speak to the senator regarding recent clone defects. Upon arrive she had asked only Obi-Wan enter. So here he was, stuck guarding the door like a Padawan again.

His attention was distracted from sulking when he vaguely sensed something familiar. A soul he'd not felt nearby in over two months. It was the complete opposite of Padmé's calming aura, but not in a bad way. The closer the presence came the more libidinal energy he felt himself automatically produce. Hopefully Obi-Wan didn't notice.

Anakin stared towards the nearby corridor, waiting for the other to pass by. For some reason he still wasn't prepared for it when he did, scrutinizing whatever was written on the pad in his hand. It looked as though he would pass right by without even noticing the Jedi Knight. Swallowing any bitterness that arouse from the thought Anakin looked back at the wall ahead, and as fate would have it, the movement in the otherwise empty hall caught the teens attention. Skywalker saw in the corner of his eye as the others head turned towards him and he froze in his tracks. The brond pretended not to have noticed, continuing to take in the details on the wall ahead. There was something almost... Panicked about the others aura. He supposed he could understand. His own heart was thumping rather hard. Its pace increased as the teen began walking towards him. He must have needed to go down this hall, though the man was quite certain it was a dead end.

"Ummm," He couldn't quiet believe it as the shorter stopped in front of him, "hi." The Jedi looked at him, certain his eyes appeared unusually wide, but didn't respond. "Can... Can I talk to you?" Lux asked nervously, clenching the sides of his pad just a little tighter than usual. "In private?" Anakin looked about the empty corridor but nodded anyway, following as the other walked off.

The teen was jumpier than he recalled, his nails bitten to stumps, constantly fiddling with something or other even as he focused on leading Anakin to an empty office on the same floor. His, the Jedi assumed.

Once the door shut Lux turned to face him, but avoided his confused gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. An awkward silence fell over them, the teen having gone mute. Anakin cleared his throat and spoke instead.

"How have you been? Is everything alright?" He seemed hesitant but nodded a little faster than normal to make up for his delayed reply, a nervous fake smile which dipped at the corners. "So, what's up?" There was another moment of silence were the other seemed completely lost. Had he just wanted to speak with him and tie up any loose ends? Did he expect an apology? The older did have a feeling he probably owed one. Not that he’d admit that without prompt.

Lux looked down with a resigned look and his lips moved, no sound escaping.

"I'm sorry what?" Anakin asked gently, honestly worried the other was going to bolt.

"....mm.......nt..." The smaller's mouth was moving but the sound was lost in the meter of space between them. It didn't help his chin being tucked so close. Anakin gave a look of confusion.

"Sorry-"

"'m pregnant..."

The brond blinked.

"...What?"

"I'm PREGNANT!" Lux repeated exasperatedly, suddenly covering his mouth. He hadn't meant to yell. Anakin look as though had been punched in the gut after eating off seafood.

"H-how-but y-you're-you're-" He couldn't find the words, instead gesturing awkwardly to the others being. Lux appeared unfazed at his shock.

"I'm a Bera." Right. Of course. He has sex with a male and cheats on his wife one time and that male turns out to be one of the one in a million that has a functioning uterus. Great.

"It's-um-it's definitely... Mine?" Lux gave him a dirty look, apparently offended.

"I just thought I should let you know. I'm not getting rid of it." He announced stubbornly. "I don't expect you to be there I just-"

"No! I mean, I want to be a part of... This." He gestured strangely again, surprising both of them with his willingness to be involved in whatever it was they had gotten themselves into.

Lux smiled, a small shy expression as he looked back at the floor bashfully. In Anakin's head memories immediately began demanding his attention, images of teasing bare hips, luscious pouting lips, seductive low lashes, perfectly round weeping ass, and angelic sounds resonating in his ears. His hand suddenly itched to reach out and feel the others thin waist under his fingers, desperate to hear him gasp again. It certainly didn't help when the other bit his lip, apparently noticing the way the Jedi was looking at him. Like a five-course meal to a hobo.

"I should, um..." He pointed to the desk behind him, which Anakin certainly didn't immediately visualize him naked and bent over. "Get back to work."

"Of course." Anakin nodded to him before the two parted ways, making his way to the door. He stopped before getting close enough to open it.

"Hey, Lux." He turned back around in time to see the other with his head back in his pad, before looking to him with a shocked expression, surprised he had used his name. "Would it be alright if I dropped by your apartment tomorrow? Just to check up on you." Lux looked back down, biting his lip to hide a little flattered smile.

"Sure, any time after sundown should be fine." Anakin nodded, feeling he did a lot of that around the other, considering his other social skills all went down the drain. Personally he thought he was doing really well as he left the room and pointedly ignoring any beginnings of a boner he may have had. Considering the sounds of the others moans still haunted his mind he could have done a lot worse. Jumped him again for example. It'd be worth it to hear those sounds, more angelic than Padmé had ever been.

Padmé...

Anakin's eyes widened.

Poodoo, he needed a divorce.


	3. STEP 3 - FALL IN LUST

Anakin moaned in his sleep, skin heated as he kicked off the measly sheet. As he awoke in the middle of the night he became aware that worst thing about sleeping in his Jedi Temple dorm was that he had to stay fully clothed. The constrain on his erection was torture.

His dreams were hotter than his skin, memories of something tighter and far warmer than his pants enveloping his cock haunting every moment of his unconsciousness.

A mistake. His worst mistake to date probable, and a really fucking fun one. He remembered every detail, every maddening second of it. He hadn't been drunk that night, he'd barely had a glass of anything remotely alcoholic. He had been on duty, the only Jedi guarding a large gathering of senators. Lux, on the other hand, had not stopped drinking. Personally he blamed the senators, who seemed to find him endearing the drunker he got, and therefore kept filling his glass or giving him new ones.

At the beginning of the night he had remembered what loyalty felt like, eyes only for Padmé, ensuring she was safe, watching her banter, but as she and Lux were always close it was inevitable that his eyes strayed. The adolescent was far more entertaining. He spouted stories of pushy separatist leaders and his recent misadventures, all of which Ahsoka had saved him from. He dropped multiple glasses, letting out a breath of relief and blushing when everyone laughed. He blushed quiet a lot in fact, going bright red and shuffling on his feet when he realized he'd gotten too excited over something. Such as how one of the drinks bubbles went down instead of up.

His innocence was refreshing and playful, but Anakin didn't miss lingering touches shared between him and some of the attractive male senators. He hadn't notice Padmé doing the same, the woman probably tipsy herself. He hadn't noticed her at all in fact till she came up to him closer to the end of the night, forced to cough for his attention. She'd asked him to take Lux home before someone else did, completely unaware it was her trying to protect the calf that had handed him straight into the gundarks maws.

Lux thought nothing of physical contact when inebriated, that had become apparent quickly. He was all too happy to hang off Anakin's arm, nuzzle into his side, press their bodies together, and that was before they had even gotten into the speeder. He had a cute little giggle, interrupted once or twice by a hiccup.

"Loosen up Master Skywalker~" He'd purred, laying in his lap as the Jedi attempted to drive. He'd thought he'd fall asleep there in his lap, like a little tooka. Anakin carried him up to his apartment in his arms, knowing the other was faking sleep as he kept giggling and directing him. By the time they got up to his room and into Lux's bedroom he wasn't even bothering to fake anymore.

Lux tripped the second he put him down, blushing at his own clumsiness. Anakin couldn't help smiling and sweeping him back off his feet. The brunette giggle and kissed him on the cheek in thanks, shocking him still. Then the onslaught had begun. His nose, forehead, temples, scar, nothing was spared. With each kiss his defences crumbled a little more, like cannon blasts to a fortress. There was no retreat. He had been seduced by awkwardness as the younger's lips finally pressed to his, not pulling away. In seconds it had become heated, wet, and horizontal as he laid the other out on his back and was tugged down with that sinful body hidden behind a cloth of innocence. That boy was wild, like a rabid, horny angel.

He wanted that. Now, again, over and over. The way the other had eaten him up and gasped like he had been run through. He needed to hear those sounds again, ruin that body. More gently than last time of course. An odd protective possessiveness had awakened ever since he'd found the other was pregnant. It felt like only a few hours ago. Probably because it was. As his cock strained he regretted not screwing him over the desk then and there. He was practically aching.

Anakin's belt was undone, consequences if caught be damned, and he reached down to squeeze his straining member. It wasn't as tight as his pregnant boy's entrance, but it gave some relief as he began to pump. The brond groaned and thrusted up into his hand, imaging the brunette’s spread cheek and weeping entrance as he stuffed him full, mouth wide as he cried out like a nymphomaniac. He could stuff his mouth too, watch those cute lips wrap around his cock till he burst down the teen's throat.

So many dirty thoughts tormented him, desperate to try everything, all at once. His desire like an erupting volcano as all his repressed sexual fantasies coiled around the vision in his mind of Lux's naked body like leather rope.

Another tight squeeze and he soiled his pants, gasping quietly as his orgasm shook him. It was unfulfilling, but oddly de-stressing. He removed his filthy hand with relaxed exhale. He felt calmer than he had ever since this whole war started.

His robotic arm came to rest against his chest and he examined it silently. Lux had recoiled from it, literally. Was it really that repulsive? He hadn't minded when he was drunk.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his face with the metallic extension. Force, he was a mess.


	4. STEP 4 - HAVE SEX AND RUN AWAY INSTEAD OF BECOMING EVIL *this message was Qui-Gon spirit approved

The door stood fast before him as Anakin took a deep breath, relaxing his set shoulders. He didn't want to terrify the other with his determination after all. Feeling a rush of Gryffindor bravery (a/n: whoops wrong fandom) he knocked firmly twice before forcing the door open and striding in. His striding must have come off more like a march because Lux jumped and dropped the pad he was holding. Right, he probably should have waited for him to answer the door.

"Hey." The teen said, looking shaken as he reached down and picked up the pad.

"Sorry-" He went to back away, feeling he'd invaded the other’s space.

"I-it's fine, umm... Take a seat." He nodded and followed the other towards the couch, forcing the door shut as he walked away. The teen seemed stressed, more so then yesterday, as he tapped away viscously at the pad.

"What's up?" The brond asked, leaning closer with his arms rested on his knees.

"Nothing I'm just," He seemed to struggle for words, before slamming the piece of technology down on the table and making and exasperated sound as he hid his face in his hands. "Fuck I'm so fired!" Taken aback Anakin shifted a little closer to the distraught teen.

"Why?"

"It's illegal to be gay on Onderon, let alone pregnant!" He exclaimed suddenly, standing and doing a lap around the coffee table.

"But you’re a Bera?"

"On my planet Bera is used an insult it's so taboo. Why do you think we moved to Raxus?!"

"I didn't know you had?" At this point Anakin was pretty lost altogether.

"Ugh never mind!" He suddenly sat back down besides the Jedi from his pacing, looking as though he was about to burst into frustrated tears.

"It's going to be okay." The brond reached to wrap an arm around the other but it was pushed aside.

"No it's not! How are you so calm!? Aren't you supposed to be celibate or whatever!?"

"Technically-"

"I don't want to know what rule I've made you break, thanks!" He snapped, putting his feet up on the couch and hugging his knees with a sulky expression. "...Sorry." He continued after a moment, looking embarrassed at his own outburst, now a lot calmer.

"It's alright, don't worry about me getting into trouble. I can handle that. Besides, there isn't actually a law banning me from sleeping with anyone."

"And getting them pregnant?" He asked, just a hint of malice, as if this was his fault, and of course it kind of was, but that wasn't important.

"That... Yeah, I'll probably get mentally castrated, but it will be fine." Lux looked at him like he'd sprouted a third leg out his arm to replace the one he'd lost. "It will be okay," Anakin assured, "We'll figure it out as we go." Lux seemed resigned a moment, looking away as the Jedi gently caressed his hand.

"What if they take it away?" He mumbled quietly, voice almost breaking as his hand automatically came to rest against his stomach protectively. His body began to coil close, as if desperate to shield the unborn from the universe.

"I won't let them." Anakin promised, shifting closer. The teen looked terrified as he pulled him into his lap, daring to gently comb his robotic fingers through the other’s brunette locks. It didn't take long for him to relax into the hold, even letting the older slide his left hand down to his stomach. The hand already there allowed him under it, feeling the once flat stomach had begun to swell noticeably. Becoming more audacious he slipped the hand under the boy’s shirt, not missing the sound of his airy gasp as their skin came into contact. His stomach felt taunt and warm under the Knight's hand, a breathy sigh escaping his lips as Anakin began to rub his lower stomach. The Jedi’s pants had grown tight. If the younger questioned he could always claim it was his lightsabre poking him at least.

Lux had turned to jelly in his arms, nuzzling closer and begging him to continue by the hand on his.

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do if I'm not a senator." He mumbled into the others chest. "A pregnant Bera isn't exactly hireable. I have a little savings but-"

"Relax," Lux silence as he began rubbing his lower body with both hands, straying towards his thighs. "I'll take care of it." Whether he was talking about the baby or situation Lux wasn't sure, but those fingers were sinfully magical and that was not a boner between his legs. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"I don't think you realize how serious this is." The brunette said, trying to sound unbothered by the fingers making his cock tingle. "Do you have a habit of being a Baby Daddy?"

"Baby Daddy?" Anakin repeated in confusion, and Lux was quite certain that was a penis pressing against his hip. He couldn't lie though, there was something oddly arousing about the title.

"Y-yeah, you know, the baby’s daddy." As in the baby he was currently pregnant with, he thought he might need to spell out as the other nodded stupidly. It was strangely endearing.

Lux smiled, less than an inch between their faces, and there was no going back. The divorce papers were signed and on Padmé's desk. Up was the only way to go from here. His cock lengthened in agreement.

He kissed Lux quickly, just a peck, watching as the other’s green eyes flew wide and his cheeks heated.

"So, if there's nothing here for you, and you’re just waiting to get fired," He began casually, "why don't we leave." Lux looked at him completely clueless.

"Huh?"

"We'll go some planet no one knows us, where it's not illegal to be together." He'd put on his romantic, I-can-take-you-to-the-moon (literally) voice he used on Padmé, as Lux continued to look at him dumbfounded. "We'll have more than a baby, we'll have a child." Lux's eyes boggled. He’d have to pretend he hadn’t heard that or he might vomit from the cheesiness.

"You-you'd leave with me?" Anakin smile in confirmation. "You'd leave the order?"

"If you leave the senate."

"...Seriously?"

"Yep." Lux looked at him seriously, looking for any trace of a lie.

"Do you by any chance have a history of making rash decisions based on little or no fact in the spur of the moment?" Poodoo, the voice wasn't working.

"Nope." By the look on Lux's face he clearly didn't believe him. "Come on, I'm sick of being under appreciated anyway, and they can't take my lightsabre off me if I just disappear." The brunette blushed at the mention of the weapon, which he had gotten a little too friendly with whilst drunk and put on a bit of a show with. Of all the things he had to remember.

Anakin grinned mischievously, holding the boy in his arms a little tighter. He fit perfectly against him. The Knight could just image sitting with him naked like this, belly swelled close to bursting as they watched some foreign suns set through an open window. Lux must have been imagining something similar as he uttered his answer quietly under his breath.

"Okay." He didn't give the boy time to bite his lip and rethink his decision before dipping down to snog him breathless. Finally, there was nothing awkward about the way their tongues intertwined like snakes, or their hardness pressing against one another. Lux quickly turned around to face him properly, set in his lap with their crotches desperately fighting for friction as they breathlessly gasped and panted between heated tongue battles. If Lux's body were a battle field, he was going to squirt his cum all over it. Wait, no, wrong expression.

The two fell back into the plush sofa and immediately began ripping one another's clothes off, Anakin smiling broadly. The I-can-take-you-to-the-moon voice worked every time.

And so, a great tremor was felt in the force throughout the entire universe as they coupled. Obi-Wan tripped and landed on his face, Ahsoka cringed, Yoda chuckled, and Palpatine was forced to wait for the next sucker with issues and a shab load of midi-chlorians to come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND EVERYONE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. There you go, it’s that simple! Just 4 steps to save the galaxy! You’re welcome. #brondandproud  
> Btw shab means shit in Mandalorian.  
> On a side note, if you’re wondering, they had twins, Lux punched Anakin in the face during labour, and they named them Shmi and Mino (not fucking Luke and Leia, after their fucking mothers’ cause honestly Anakin would have fought to name his daughter Shmi he fucking would have).  
> Remember to Kudos my crack lovers!


End file.
